


Never Be the Same

by doctorgerth



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, Gen, Lemon, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Unprotected Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorgerth/pseuds/doctorgerth
Summary: The complications of sleeping with the "enemy".
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Reader
Kudos: 60





	Never Be the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: "I've never wanted anyone this badly before." 
> 
> Intended for gender neutral reader.
> 
> You can always find me on tumblr under the same username! x

Your back slammed against the wall with an echoing thud. In an instant, Rosinante’s lips were plastered on your own, sloppy and fervent. A breath caught in your throat and you released it with a low moan into his open mouth. His hands were all over your body, touching and pinching at areas you hadn’t realized were so sensitive. It was as if all your senses came alive with his every touch.

You couldn’t remember what exactly put you in this precarious position; why Donquixote Rosinante was pinning you against the wall of his room with utmost desire. Last you could recall, he had given you a rather rude look in passing, and you, of course, retorted with a snarky comment. You two were notorious for your ceaseless bickering, alluding to what everyone assumed was pure hatred for one another. Did you truly hate Corazon? There was no feasible way, because this desire for him and only him at this very moment was too intense to label as hatred.

He caught your lip between his teeth, pulling rather harshly to get a reaction out of you. It was surprising that such a klutzy dork was making you writhe with pleasure underneath him, even from the simplest of touches. But you couldn’t complain, as you knew the tension between the two of you would snap one of these days. You had assumed your back and forth bickering would end with either you killing each other or fucking each other, and it was beginning to seem like the latter won this time.

“I want you,” He whispered, his chest rising and falling rapidly due to catching his breath. As if further proving his point, he ground his hardening cock against you. Your nails dug into the wall in purchase, desperate to grasp onto something while he held your arms high above you, “I’ve never wanted anyone this badly before.”

Your eyes widened as his words replayed in your head like a broken record. Over and over his surprisingly deep, erotic voice lulled in the depths of your mind, causing a strange sensation to warm your lower body. You had always assumed, much like everyone else, that Corazon was mute. His voice had never graced your ears before, and now after hearing it, you came to desire so much more of it.

You crashed your lips onto his own once more, smearing his lipstick along your faces even further. You responded to him with bucking your hips against his groin, circling them to meet his desperate gyrating, “I’m all yours.”

Neither of you could fully grasp the random lust you had for each other nor how willing you were to ravish one another. You had spent so long despising one another, for reasons you couldn’t even remember while his lips littered your skin, hazing your mind with each trickle of his tongue.

He released his grip on your hands in a swift movement. Your arms instantly flung to wrap around his neck all the while your fingers tangled in his hair. A low moan escaped his throat in response to having you touch and need him just as desperately; he was genuinely surprised at your ardor. 

It’s been quite some time since Rosinante had been with someone. It wasn’t as if he had forgotten what to do, but he’s never been with someone he had such conflicting feelings for. You were no easy beast to tame, could he really please you? As if you were reading his mind, you hummed in reassurance as his fingers dug into the fabric of your clothed backside. He wasn’t lying when he said he’s never wanted anyone this badly before, but now that he had you, he was a bit nervous on how to keep you, even if just temporarily.

The pace was beginning to bore you, though you were quivering with pleasure all over, you knew if you thought too long about it you would probably change your mind. So, you grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his bed. He was as unreadable as ever, face red from heated passion and smeared lipstick, eyes dark and clouded. His desperation for you seemed to subside and you were beginning to wonder if maybe he had been the one to change his mind. You couldn’t explain the small rip of your heart at that thought. It’d be so easy to go back to hating one another; perhaps this was a mistake after all.

“Rosi…” You whispered seductively, an endearing nickname you had never used before, rolled off your lips easily. You sat along his bed with your hand still gripped in his own. His tall figure loomed over you, simply peering down at you. A few moments of anxious silence passed before anything was said. Your heart was beating erratically and for the first time, you felt nervous around Rosinante. Suddenly, he crouched down before you, his face mere inches from your own. His eyes would fall to your lips in hazy, shameless movements, as if he was eager to claim them again. But he hesitated. Why was he hesitating?

“Do you really want this?” He began, “Really want me?” What started as two adults shamelessly seeking physical pleasure in one another suddenly ended as two anxious adults seeking reassurance and validity. You two weren’t initially scared of what was beyond the point of no return, your fiery passion clouded all sensible thoughts at that time. But now, looking into each other’s eyes, seeing the visible nervousness that shook both your bodies, the fear of the unknown was too heavy to ignore.

It was beyond physical pleasure now. The thought of intimately mingling with Rosinante made your entire body flush from embarrassment. You felt on the verge of combustion from being under his dark eyes and you had almost wished you could leave the room and forget this entire unfortunate encounter. But, in a state of sobriety, you realized the desire for him never burned out. You could feel your heart racing at his close proximity, your lower regions were aching and desperate even at the innocence of his calloused hand holding yours. You needed him, you wanted him, you craved Rosinante. You couldn’t explain why, and though you still remained terrified of the unknown, you also didn’t want to lose this moment. No part of you could nor wanted to focus on the future or the repercussions of what was about to happen. That would only complicate things. Right now was simple; all you wanted was him.

Your free hand flew to his face while your fingers graced his skin in gentle touches. It was odd of you to touch him so sweetly, you could have easily taken the opportunity to slap and curse at him. He would have understood. But your fingers offered him a soft reassurance that he couldn’t help but lean into. Your eyes glistened with want and he cursed himself for never realizing your true beauty before. His dislike for you was never valid anyway; it was simply a defense mechanism, just like with the kids who joined the Donquixote pirates. You were a capable, young person who deserved better opportunities, something greater than lowlife, selfish pirates much like his brother’s crew. He had hoped his unwelcoming nature towards you would run you off, but you stayed and stood your ground. He’d be lying if he hadn’t secretly found that equally annoying and attractive all this time.

“Yes.” You whispered. Your confirmation drug him out of thought and you surprised him yet again, “I want you, Corazon. I’ve never…”

You didn’t even get to finish what you were going to say before Corazon claimed your lips. The desperation was still prevalent, but there was a more gentle, caring nature to it. The side of Corazon you hadn’t experienced for yourself. Somehow, the heat of your passions were burning even hotter, brighter now as you removed each other’s clothes in eager manners. The desire to touch and kiss every inch of one another’s skin was sending you two in a messy, clumsy frenzy, but it was endearing nonetheless. He smiled in soft apologies as he fumbled with removing your clothes and you could only giggle genuinely at his awkwardness.

Soon, you two were completely bare, skin already moist from the warmth of intimacy igniting between the two of you. He looked down at your naked body that lied so gently underneath him. Corazon’s heart was near an attack as he studied your flushed features and the way you looked up at him so sweetly. For a moment, you two had completely disregarded any past, petty turmoil. Right now, you were willingly vulnerable to one another and you both knew there was no one else you would ever feel this indescribable passion with again.

His long fingers ghosted over your skin in curiosity, brushing over the soft, sensitive areas that sent shivers down your spine. You gasped as his head dipped to cover your neck with soft licks and nibbles as his fingers trailed further south. Your mind was in a new state of bliss as he worked his magic on your sex. He was such a clumsy man, but he surprisingly already knew his way around you. You could tell he was nervous, unsure, so you made an effort to reassure him with moans that you breathed into his ear. It was music to him, to hear you sing so sensually to his touches, and he craved more of it as he brought you closer and closer to the edge.

Not quite ready to come undone, you flipped his massive figure over to where you straddled his lap. You could feel Corazon’s cock hardening against your thigh while he looked up at you in wonder. In slow movements, you trailed light kisses down the length of his torso, all the while keeping your eyes locked onto his. He was struggling to maintain his composure as his eyes fluttered with each kiss of yours, realizing your intended destination.

You lowered your body until you were straddling his knees, leaning down to leave one last sloppy kiss on his bright red, pre-cum soaked tip. You watched as his mouth opened ever so slightly, a small moan hanging off his red lips, “You really don’t have to…”

Without warning, your tongue lapped at his skin, leaving no inch unmarked by your curious muscle. Ignoring Corazon’s hesitation, you took him into your mouth, allowing a moment for you to adjust at his size before you began a steady bobbing motion. His head threw back in ecstasy as his fingers dug into the sheets on either side of him. He wanted to hold you, but he was still unsure how far he could go with you.

Your eyes were shut tight as you concentrated on sucking him off, all the while trying desperately not to choke on him. You should’ve known he’d be much bigger than you were used to since he was already much taller than you, but you hadn’t expected it to be quite this lengthy. Just the mere thought of his giant cock filling you up was enough to make your sex throb with desire, but also feel a hint of nervousness.

“Fuck, (Name)…it feels…incredible…” He whispered out in breathy pants, a curious hand reaching out to tangle into your hair. You were sucking him so well, but he wanted so much more. His eagerness got the best of him as he awkwardly tried to control your movements, thus resulting in you gagging on his length. He moaned shamefully at the sensation, but retreated instantly, spilling forth numerous whispered apologies.

You attempted to recover and continue, but he pulled your face up to his in order to kiss your soaked lips instead. His kisses were far different from earlier. They were gentle, still fervent, but much more passionate and tender now. His lips held you in a trance. So much so, that you hadn’t even realized he claimed a spot on top of your body once more, a soft hand beginning to toy with your sex again.

“I won’t last much longer if we keep going like this.” He chuckled lightly, “Are you ready to…?”

You couldn’t help but laugh at his childish behavior, the way he blushed and couldn’t quite look you in the eyes as he was seeking permission. He was a bit bewildered at your amusement, but figured that making you laugh was better than making you cry at least. He’s never heard your genuine laughter, aside from in passing, and he wouldn’t be upset to hear more of it.

“Yes, you dork. Just shut up and fuck me already before I change my mind.” You smirked while playfully hitting his shoulder.

Please don’t change your mind.

He simply nodded, reaching for his night stand’s drawer. Pulling the bottle of lube out, he wasted no time in coating his cock with the slick substance. With visible hesitancy, he prepped his tip at your entrance, “If it hurts, please let me know, and I’ll stop.”

You bit your lip as the prior nervousness you felt was beginning to bubble up once again. You were sure it was going to hurt at least a little bit, but you were too driven by lust to not at least try. He awaited your response, so you nodded up at Corazon and inhaled sharply as you felt him slowly push inside you.

A breath caught in your throat and you held it there as your body attempted to relax while he sheathed himself inside. Corazon hissed as the tightness of your hole was driving him mad with desire. He instantly wanted to shove himself deep within you, but he knew he couldn’t just yet. So he made do with a gentle entry, filling you up slowly, inch by inch. Your nails dug into his arms, leaving small crescent markings as the sensation of him stretching you was a dizzying mixture of pain and pleasure.

“So tight…” He muttered with clenched teeth, “Are you okay?”

Words were unable to leave you as you were still attempting to take him, so you offered him a small nod. With a couple more pushes, he was finally at the hilt, fully sheathed inside you. He paused for a moment, allowing you to stretch and adjust. The wait was agonizing and his body began to quake from remaining so stiff inside you. You were squeezing his cock so tightly, it was taking everything in him to not fuck into your body with haste, “Can I move?”

He watched as you inhaled deeply, and he felt your body beginning to relax underneath him. You gave him another nod, and with that, he retreated slowly from you, only to push back into you with slow movements. You couldn’t stifle the loud moan that escaped you. Switching from completely empty to completely full was overwhelming and your legs were already shaking from pleasure. With a few more slow thrusts, you were beginning to adjust and the pain subsided. You couldn’t believe how full he was making you feel but a carnal desire resonated within you and you began to crave more from him. Your arms flew around his torso to claw into his back while your hips bucked to meet each of his thrusts. He got the hint to increase his pace and so he quickened his hips, watching your every expression.

As he watched you from above, you caught a glimmer of something odd in his eyes; something that had replaced the lust that clouded his dark orbs previously. It was captivating, and it made your heart beat faster than you had liked. What happened to the rough and hasty Corazon that had you pinned against the wall only moments ago? 

The way he stared down at you so tenderly, almost lovingly, made you flush from embarrassment and you wanted to look anywhere but at his kind eyes. This was so unlike the straight-faced, indecipherable Corazon you were used to. You’d be lying if you hadn’t found this side of him absolutely charming, but while his affectionate glances and genuine care for your comfort was endearing, you knew that you two didn’t come here for a love-making session; you both simply wanted to get fucked. The question of why each other would have to remain unanswered for now.

“Fuck me, Corazon, please!” The words spilled from your mouth without a second thought, catching the both of you off guard for a moment. As if breaking from a spell, Corazon’s shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he dropped down to kiss you. The kissing was sloppy as he picked up his speed once again and was thrusting roughly into you now. Moans spilled from the both of you into your open mouths. His long fingers tangled in your hair while you clawed at his back, his name hanging off your lips in praises.

“Does it feel good?” He breathed into your neck, lathering it with rough licks and nibbles, “Do you like this?”

“Mmm, yes!” You whined, thoughts growing hazy from the ministrations on your neck added to his sporadic thrusting. You could finally focus on how good he was making you feel, “So fucking good!”

His hands roamed your body, pinching and groping your sensitive areas. Every inch of your body was alight, igniting under his every touch. The headboard was beginning to bang against the wall at his increased force, but you could care less as you only wanted him to continue drilling you into the mattress. He was beginning to fuck you senseless, yet he still looked at you so tenderly. You tried to pay this no mind as his fucking was bringing you closer and closer to the edge, but you couldn’t break yourself from the eye contact.

He was so handsome like this, brows furrowed in concentration, his blonde hair a sweaty mess along his forehead, lips bruised and parted, your name slipping past every now and then. Something was beginning to change within you as you studied him more and more. Amidst his relentless thrusting, a gentle hand caressed your cheek, and somehow, this was enough to finally push you over the edge.

The knot that had been forming since the moment you entered the room finally unraveled, leaving you a writhing, moaning mess underneath Corazon. Seeing you come undone was enough to make him follow after. With a final call of your name, he quickly pulled himself out of your quivering body to spill his seed along your torso. With lazy eyes, you watched as he stood to retrieve a towel from the bathroom. He wiped himself clean first before reaching to help wipe you off. 

“It’s okay. I got it.” You muttered, taking the towel from his hands a little more forcefully than you had intended. The idea of him cleaning your body, thoughtful as it was, didn’t settle well with you. His eyebrows rose in surprise for a second, before returning to his unreadable composure that you were so used to. A part of you was beginning to miss the enchantment in his eyes from moments ago, but you were also relieved to know there was a chance that things would return to normal.

“Suit yourself. I’m gonna go bathe.” He strode towards the door, his backside to you, “Feel free to stay if you want.”

Your heart thumped wildly at his offer, but you knew there was no way in hell you were gonna spend a second longer in this room. As soon as the door closed shut, you threw on your clothes and darted out of the room. You had high expectations to return to your normal bickering routines, but the way he offered his bed so nonchalantly made you worry that he had other intentions. 

So many questions were racing in your mind; so many images of Corazon touching, kissing, and fucking you replayed in your head over and over. As you made way to your own quarters, you decided to shower as well to help clear your thoughts. It was no use however, as you could still feel the imprint of his lips and hands on your skin as you washed your body. Even under the steaming water, you felt so cold without his presence. You were unsure of so many things but there was one thing certain, nothing between you and Donquixote Rosinante would ever be the same again.


End file.
